Butterflies
by shadowcat22
Summary: (Based off the song: Butterflies By: Sammi Sanchez) Atem loves Arai and vice versa but when Tea causes a tussle between the two, it causes Yami to step in and fix it before it's too late. AtemxArai, YugixYami, etc...mild romance.


Me: Hey everyone, here's a new story, only because I'm unable to update any of my other stories at the moment….

Hikari: And when she means unable to she means she lost all her stories on her computer due to a virus and wasn't able to back them up in time

Me: Yea…unfortunately it's all true…but most of my hard copies are in my storage locker from when I previously moved

Hikari: So without further ado, we hope everyone likes

**DISCLAIMER: WE ABSOLUTLY DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! AND NEVER WILL THE ONLY PERSON WE OWN IS ARAI OR ARAINAINA FOR SHE IS OUR CHARACTER. WE ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG BUTTERFLIES BY SAMMI SANCHEZ EITHER ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HER.**

* * *

Butterflies

By: Shadowcat22/Yamishadowcat22

It was a beautiful day within the town of Domino and a girl no older than sixteen with brown hair and hazel green eyes was just waking up. "Hmm…."moans the girl as she begins to stir from her slumber only to be greeted by the sound of knocking at her door.

"Arai, are you up?" calls the voice of a teen. "Yes" calls the girl known as Arai as she slowly sits up within her bed before stretching.

Once up Arai begins to start her day by moving over to her closet before deciding on what to wear. _'Hmm, what to wear, what to wear'_ ponders Arai as she continues to look inside her closet. Upon closer inspection of her closet the girl huffs before moving to her dresser for something, all in which Arai can't help but glance at herself in the mirror and seeing her hair in a hot mess.

_'Man…my hairs all wild….kind of like my brothers and his koi'_ thinks Arai with a chuckle before deciding on grabbing a white mini skirt and red tank top and her strappy black thigh high boots. So with clothes in hand, Arai makes her way towards the bathroom where she proceeds in showering and getting herself set for the day for today was going to be a special day for today, she along with her brother and their friends were supposed to go to a carnival this afternoon.

Meanwhile, as Arai begins her morning regiment, downstairs a teen no older than eighteen was currently moving about the kitchen as he went about his business with making breakfast. "Yami, where are you?" calls the voice of another teen who was maybe no older than seventeen.

"In here Yugi" calls the teen known as Yami as he pauses momentarily only to turn ruby hues to a pair of amethyst ones. "What's for breakfast?" asks Yugi, as he continues to stare at his koi before him.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon" replies Yami as he to looks to his koi. "Is Arai up?"

"Yea, she's in the shower from the looks of it….Yami…do you really think this is going to work? I mean without Tea being present?" asks Yugi in question as he looks at the back of his koi who was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, black leather pants, studded black boots, choker and of course Millennium Puzzle while sporting his spikey black and magenta hair style with three streaks of blond running up into the hair.

"Aibou…I hope so…Arai needs this" sighs Yami, as he takes a moment to glance at Yugi who was also dressed similar to him except instead of a black sleeveless shirt it was white. For you see it was spring break with Yugi and the gang and today, Domino was hosting a carnival down by Domino pier, so Yugi along with the others thought that it be cool to go while hoping Arai and Atem could patch things up in the process.

For you see, the day before spring break, Tea decided to butt into a budding romance between Arai and Atem, a romance that Yami was trying hard to make come true for his childhood friend but because of Tea, Arai and Atem got into a disagreement and hadn't spoken since.

Back upstairs, Arai had just finished her shower and was currently standing in front of the bathroom mirror all the while starring at her reflection in the process. _'Atem….I miss you'_ thinks Arai as she thinks back to the last day of school before it let out for spring break.

**FLASH BACK**

"ATEM" yells a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes as she runs up to a teen who looked very similar to Yami but with tan skin. "Huh?" comes the teen known as Atem as he begins to turn around to greet the voice only to come face to face with no other than…."Tea?"

"Atem? So glad I caught you" comes the reply of the girl who was known as Tea as she stood face to face with Atem.

"Can I help you with something?" asks Atem who wasn't sure what Tea wanted, for in reality Atem had hoped it was Arai who had been the one to call out to him but when he had seen that it was Tea instead of Arai his heart sank.

"Atem, since it's being spring break and all…I was wondering if maybe…you'd like to go to Domino's festival down by the pier next weekend?" asks Tea who was trying to put her plan into action for she had seen Arai off in the distance, watching with a mixture of emotions unaware that Yami and the gang were watching her from the front of the school building.

"What does the witch think she's doing" growls a teen with spikey white hair and brown eyes as he stood with the others at the front of the building. "Not sure, but I'm not liking where this is going…."comments a teen with sandy blond hair and honey brown eyes.

"Joey's right….Tea's never shown interest in Atem before…why now?" wonders a teen with lilac color eyes and sandy blond hair and tan skin.

"I don't know Malik but I'm about to find out" growls Yami for no one messed with his sisters happy ending, no one and that included Tea.

"Wait a minute Pharaoh, let's see what happens" remarks the first teen with spikey white hair and brown eyes.

"Bakura's right let's just wait" remarks Joey as they all held there grown since Tea, Atem and Arai hadn't taken notice to them just yet.

"So what's your answer" asks Tea who was getting impatient with Atem's answer. "Tea I'm sorry but…."but before Atem could fully answer his lips were sealed with a kiss from Tea who couldn't help but smirk when she saw Arai's heart sink at her secret love being kissed by another.

_'No….I-It c-can't be'_ come the jumbled thoughts of Arai as tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes as she just witnessed Tea lean in and kiss Atem right in front of her.

When air started to become an issue, and Atem came back to his senses, Atem quickly pushes Tea off him only to hear the sound of a backpack dropping which caused him to see Arai behind him, tears trying not to spill from her eyes.

"Arai….I…Let me explain" remarks Atem as he tries to take a step near Arai who in turn takes a step back before dashing in the direction of the game shop and her room while in the meantime letting all her hurt and sorrow take over which in turn allowed Yami, Yugi and Atem to all feel threw there special connection to one another.

"You witch…You knew she was standing there didn't you" growls Atem.

"So what if I did…If I can't have you then neither canned her…and by the look of her face she truly believed for a second that you and I were together" scoffs Tea before she turned in the opposite direction of everyone else, while the others began making their way towards Atem.

As Tea moved from ear shot range, Yami and others had finally approached Atem who was trying to control his anger. "Easy Atem" replies Yami who moves to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"But…I hurt her Yami….how will she ever trust me" replies Atem who could feel Arai's pain threw his marking of the Millennium Puzzle that was etched into his arm for as long as Atem could remember he always had that mark on his arm which in turn learned that it was part of his destiny in meeting Yami and Yugi who wore the Millennium Puzzle in which later learned that Arai had a tiny replica around her own neck which allowed her to have a connection with not only Yami her brother and Yugi but somehow with Atem as well.

"Well fix this…trust me" was all Yami could say to his best friend.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

As Arai relives that fateful day back at the school, Arai can't help but let the tears escape before eventually drying her eyes and moving back to her room in which she proceeded to dress in the outfit she had picked along with her tiny Millennium Puzzle, gold arm band and wrist bands in the process.

"ARAI, ARE YOU READY YET?!" yells Yami to his sister from the bottom of the stairs for breakfast was now ready and waiting. "YES" shouts Arai who finishes last minute touches before heading downstairs for breakfast with Yami and Yugi.

Hours later, with breakfast done and dishes washed Arai, Yami and Yugi lock up the turtle game shop before heading for Domino pier where the carnival was being held that afternoon and of course where the others would be waiting for them including Atem.

Upon arriving, Yami and Yugi quickly spot the others including Atem all in which were standing near the cotton candy booth. "JOEY, RYOU, MALIK….HEY" yells Yugi as he quickly waves to his friends which has everyone including Atem turn to look in their direction which allows Atem to take notice of Arai who had yet to notice Atem.

_'Arai….'_thinks Atem, as he looks to the girl who stood before him the one who stole his heart so many years ago but hadn't really told her. Still unaware of her surroundings, Yami can't help but nudge her which causes her to look to her brother as he points to no other than Atem which causes her breath to catch in her throat and her heart to race, _'Atem'_.

As the two of them continue to stare at one another, Yami and the others decide to leave them be as Arai and Atem continue to stare at one another as though nothing mattered at the moment.

_So I told you from the day we met…  
That all I need is you  
But there's something here that  
You just don't get 'cause with all the things you do  
Whoa oh_

_Sometimes I wonder if you can see,  
The things that mean the most  
To me  
And I tried to tell  
You from the heart_

_So where do I start?_

**FLASH BACK ( a month prior to spring break)**

"ARAI" shouts a boy which causes the girl in question to stop. "Oh Atem, what's up" asks the girl known as Arai who stood just inches from the school gate as she began to make her way home that day for she had wanted to make it home before it decided to rain for the sky had grew dark that afternoon but had yet to rain.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to walk home together?" asks Atem, which causes Arai to blush which Atem can't help but catch as she tries to conceal the blush from site. "Sure" smiles Arai as Atem and her continue with walking out the school gates.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_It's all about  
Walking me home in the  
Pouring rain  
And the kiss that we shared  
Got me calling your name  
And the feeling inside don't lie_

_But is all about  
The Butterflies_

_Bu-Butterflies_

**FLASH BACK**

As Arai and Atem begin there journey home towards the turtle game shop, Atem can't help but ask the one question he'd been dying to ask since meeting the girl, an answer only Arai could give for ever since he'd seen her he'd been so fascinated by her he knew she had to be the one he'd been searching for his other half.

"Arai, can I ask you something?" asks Atem as he walks next to Arai ruby hues glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "Sure" answers Arai who couldn't help but stare into his ruby hues for although they looked so similar to her brothers, Atem eyes held specks of amethyst in them that could only be seen when the light hit it right which always fascinated her with how Atem and Yami could be so similar yet totally different.

But just before Atem could ask the question, rain began to pour down around them which causes Arai to squeak as Atem quickly grabs her hand and begins to pull her in the direction of a tree they could stand under until the rain let up.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_When you shower me  
With all these things  
I don't know what to say_

_Cause I really do appreciate  
But you know it's not the way  
Whoa oh_

_Sometimes I wonder if you  
Can see the things that mean the most  
To me  
And I tried to tell you from the heart_

_So where do I start?_

**FLASH BACK**

Once underneath the tree Atem turns to Arai only to notice her bangs hanging in front of her eyes which has him reaching up to brush them from view only to reveal her hazel green eyes in which Atem found beautiful like he could be lost within them if he let himself.

"Umm, Atem?" calls Arai when she saw the way Atem was looking at her, for it was the same way she looked at him when she could without being caught.

"Sorry" murmurs Atem before adverting his gaze elsewhere.

"It's ok" assures Arai only to see that the rain had let up in the short period that it had poured outside. "Looks like it slowed down".

"Indeed so" and with that Atem took hold of Arai's hand again and began to finish the last few miles to the game shop. Upon reaching the game shop Arai and Atem both stand by the front door.

"Would you like to come in?" asks Arai to Atem.

"Thanks, but I should probably be heading home" replies Atem, disappointed he was not able to ask the girl the one thing he wanted to ask her since his walk home with her. But before leaving, Atem does do one bold move and that was him leaning in for a kiss as their lips suddenly connect with one another causing Arai to gasp but melt into the kiss as butterflies begin to flutter about within her stomach.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_It's all about  
Walking me home in the  
Pouring rain  
And the kiss that we shared  
Got me calling your name  
And the feeling inside don't lie_

_But is all about  
The Butterflies  
_

_It's all about  
Walking me home in the  
Pouring rain  
And the kiss that we shared  
Got me calling your name  
And the feeling inside don't lie_

_But is all about  
The Butterflies  
The Butterflies_

**FLASH BACK**

As Arai and Atem continue to share their kiss, Atem suddenly becomes aware of his surroundings and pulls away from Arai. "Sorry" breaths Atem as he adverts his gaze away from Arai.

Dazed and little confused, Arai tries to gather her thoughts as she tries to understand why Atem would be sorry for this was something she been dreaming about but before she can speak her mind Atem rattles something else out and quickly turns before heading back in the opposite direction in which they came leaving a confused Arai behind.

"Atem….." whispers Arai as she still stood outside the turtle game shop all the while watching as Atem left from sight.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_Every day and Every hour  
Chasing me down like  
A flower_

_Follow them…  
Into my heart  
And maybe you will see_

_It's all about  
Walking me home in the  
Pouring rain  
And the kiss that we shared  
Got me calling your name  
And the feeling inside don't lie_

_But is all about  
The Butterflies_

_It's all about  
Walking me home in the  
Pouring rain  
And the kiss that we shared  
Got me calling your name  
And the feeling inside don't lie_

_But is all about  
The Butterflies_

_Butterflies_

As Arai and Atem continue to stare at one another neither become aware of the others movement until they are eventually face to face with one another. "Arai…I-I'm so so sorry…."stumbles Atem as he tries to find the words to say to Arai.

"Shhh…."whispers Arai as she lays a finger to Atem's lips before leaning up and placing a sweet yet gentle kiss to Atem's lips which surprises Atem in the process but not to the point where Atem couldn't snake his arms around Arai's waist in the process which allows him to pull her closer and deepening the kiss between the two.

As minutes tick by so does the need for air which allows Arai and Atem to part eventually as they continue to gaze at one another neither breaking there embrace from one another. "Arai, I am sorry….I shouldn't have let Tea get to me like that…that day at school when she called out to me I truly thought it was you" admits Atem to Arai.

"You did?" asks Arai, surprised yet curious as to why Atem had hoped it was her.

"Yes….ever since that day I walked you home and the kiss we shared I couldn't stop thinking about you…."answers Atem.

"To be honest neither could I….I was so confused that day when you turned around and left without allowing me to say what I felt…and that day at school when Tea kissed you right in front of me…I truly thought I had lost my chance to tell you" remarks Arai as she fights the urge to cry.

At the words Arai was saying Atem can't help but hope it's the words he long to here from her since that day. "What was it you were going to say to me?" asks Atem.

"I love you" whispers Arai softly as she quickly turns her head away from Atem, not wanting to look him in the eye in case he didn't feel the same.

_'She does feel the same way'_ comes the surprise thoughts of Atem as happiness begins to swell up within him. Taking silence as a no, Arai is about to move from her embrace but before getting the chance the leave, Atem decides to cup her face with his hand before gently guiding her lips back to his as they share another sweet yet gentle kiss as Atem pours all his feeling into the kiss which surprises Arai.

_'He loves me' _thinks Arai shocked yet happily all at the same time.

"Hey love birds….if your done making up, let's hit the rides" calls a teen to the two of them which causes them to break from there kiss and turn to their group of friends which consisted of Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, and Yami.

Smiling, Arai shouts back and gets ready to head over to them but not before grabbing Atem's hand in the process, for this time, she was not letting Atem go…she had found her other half like Yami did his and this time she wasn't giving up without a fight.

The End

A/N: Well how was this? Good? Bad? Please R&amp;R I really tried to write a good one…so I hope I succeeded.


End file.
